


5 ways Flappy Bob did not become a clown

by RandomK



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Drabble, Gen, in where Flappy Bob did not become a clown, short's, what if's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomK/pseuds/RandomK
Summary: A flappy Bob What if's
Kudos: 2





	5 ways Flappy Bob did not become a clown

**Rejected the call**

_"This nose, pants, hair, and shoes, their all my past and now I choose-_

_To wish for a world, a world that fits all my views. A world where I am safe."_

And although he felt otherwise at times, he never regretted it enough to reverse it.

**Dare Devil**

_"Clowning was alright,_ " Flappy Bob thought, watching the awesome performers. But he would much rather learn to do something cool, like trapeze or fire breathing.

**Normal**

In Flappy Bobs opinion, clowning was an embarrassing job for ones parents to have. Particularly when they expected him to be the next prodigy of clowning in his generation. Quite frankly, he was not willing to risk his personal safety for the sake of entertainment. Going into the personal safety industry, was becoming his preferred option by the day.

**A different kind of call**

He liked living on the road. The entertainers, animals, customers, and vendors were all wonderful people to be around, but were not the reason to stay. What kept him here more than anything, was the music. Tempo, rhythm, tone, and beat, were a handful of many music related words that littered his vocabulary. He would settle for no less then a job dealing with music.

**Lawyer'd**

It started with a complaint, that went far enough to end up in court, when he was young. They had won that one, but through out Flappy Bob's life, cases kept coming up, with a different lawyer being used each time. Finally, the manager has asked for volunteers to go to law school , and Flappy had volunteered, along with a few others. Unlike the others, he had stayed long enough to become a business owner. He would go places with this!

* * *

**Unexpected?**

In spite of his years growing up and swearing to become anything but a clown, Flappy Bob was quite happy being a clown now. Life wasn't fun when everything was taken so seriously. He wasn't a serious person. He just needed to have fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I did them in an order, save for the first, but I imagine you may be a bit confused about the reasons for middle ones, so let me explain a bit. Dare devil and Normal are the two extreme sides of fun presented in the movie. Dare devil is taken by the kids, and as people grow older, they realize how dangerous the things they are doing are, and want to stop. Normal also references Flappy Bobs obsession with safety in the movie. The music one, is because the movie he appears in is a musical, and his songs are quite catchy. The songs also go from low to higher through out the movie, indicating an excellent voice actor, or multiple. Either way, I like why they did that. I tried to do something similar.


End file.
